


Late Night Snapchats

by jaebnm



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 21:58:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4075297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaebnm/pseuds/jaebnm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson is stuck at work late tonight. But Jaebum and Mark decides to help him out a little to get him motivated to finish his work faster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Snapchats

Jackson is sitting at his desk, typing away at his computer. It’s a lot later than what he’s used to but he had no choice but to stay in at work late. Tiredness and irritation had long already flooded his body and he’s more than ready to just go home. The thought of cuddling to sleep with his two boyfriends made him itch to leave even harder. He’s already called home to Jaebum and Mark to inform them he’d be home late that night. Jaebum and Mark both occasionally had the same problems. All three of them having different jobs and had conflicts in said jobs out of the blue at different times.

 

The three of them have known each other for a long time. Jackson and Mark are childhood friends while Jaebum met the two during their wonderful years in high school. Their friendship together carried on and somewhere in between, they developed this relationship together. It started off with Mark and Jackson dating sometime in their second year before Jaebum had managed to get caught into the mix as well. None of them can really pinpoint how it all happened but it’s just a small detail anyway.

 

They’ve been keeping it a secret between close friends of all three of them and were more commonly known as just roommates. Considering their relationship isn’t exactly normal and common, they’d definitely get a lot of judgemental comments their way. Not only that, Jaebum didn’t have a high enough tolerance level for ridiculous questions they’d get. Mark and Jackson thought about it and honestly, neither of them wanted to deal with ridiculous questions either.

 

Either way all three of them had their own personal lives but they were all happy together. Jaebum and Jackson (Mostly Jaebum) being the more dominant ones out of the three. Mark was quieter but definitely the most mature, balancing out Jackson’s boisterousness and Jaebum’s temper. Jackson could easily say that Mark and Jaebum are the best things that has ever happened to him.

 

Yeah, they were definitely happy together.

 

Jackson is sweating from being stuck up into his office the whole day and he unbuttoned the first few buttons of his blouse. He leaned back and sighed heavily, taking a well deserved break from his work. He then uses his self given break to text Mark and Jaebum who were both already at home and ready for the weekend. A tinge of jealousy hits Jackson at the thought of how Mark and Jaebum are free at home and could do whatever they want while Jackson is stuck in his office. The two would be willing to wait if Jackson asked but he wasn’t about to let his frustration from work restrain the two from a nice friday evening.

 

_From: Mark_   
_To: Jackson_

_Jaebum’s ordering take-out, we’ll eat together when you come home~_

 

Jackson quirks a smile before typing out a reply.

  
  
_From: Jackson_

_To: Mark_

_You guys don’t have to wait, I may be here for another hour or two._

_From: Mark_

_To: Jackson_

_Nonsense! We haven’t ate together all week and it be nice to spend a friday night together._

 

Jackson smiles again before typing a quick reply, putting his phone down and getting back to work.  Suddenly feeling a bit more energised to finish his work for the day.

 

\---

 

“He won’t be back for a while.” Mark mumbles.

 

He’s pouting slightly at his phone while Jaebum walks into the kitchen with a bag of take out. Jaebum sets the food down on the diner table before walking over to Mark who was standing by the diner table. He wraps his arms around him from behind and setting his chin on the top of his shoulder. Jaebum clearly enjoys his slight advantage of being taller than both Jackson and Mark.

 

Mark turns off his phone and sets it down, leaning back onto Jaebum’s chest. He sighs softly and melts into Jaebum’s warm embrace. Although the both of them have the privilege of not being stuck late at work on this friday night, they’re both tired in their own respect from a long week.

 

“Do you think there’s anything we can do for him to help?” Mark mumbles softly.

 

Jaebum hums out softly rather than responding, too busy enjoying Mark in his arm than thinking of something actually useful. But a sudden idea pops in Jaebum’s head, making him smirk in excitement. Oh yes, he definitely had an idea that will help him get work done and back home faster.

 

“Actually, there is something we can do.” He says, tilting his head to the side.

 

“Do wha—,” Mark looks at Jaebum confused. But after seeing Jaebum’s devilish grin, he has a firm idea just what’s exactly going on in Jaebum’s head.

 

\----

 

Jackson typed away at his computer before his phone dings at the signal of a new text. Jackson sighs softly before picking his phone up and opening the message. He’s half scared that maybe it was Mark and Jaebum texting him that they’d go ahead and eat before him. Also inevitably heading to bed before he’d come back as well, leaving him alone for the night. But he decides to not overthink and open the message.

 

_From: Mark_

_To: Jackson_

_Check your snapchat~ and make sure nobody's looking._

 

Jackson furrows his eyebrows after reading the text (casually ignoring the typos). He wasn’t even able to formulate a reply before his phone buzzes at the notification that he received a snapchat. He see’s Mark’s username and opens the app, sliding to see the snap.

 

He’s suspicious as to what exactly Mark had just sent him. But he shrugs the thought out and opens the snap.

 

 _“What in the actual fu—.”_ Jackson sputters, nearly choking on his own spit.

 

There he sees a naked Jaebum on an equally naked Mark who was holding the phone, obviously using the front camera to achieve the rather close up picture of their faces. Mark’s body is pressed against the bed from the weight of Jaebum’s torso. But his chin is held up with Jaebum’s palm while his index and middle finger are inside Mark’s open mouth, pressing his tongue down. Mark’s face is flushed red and his eyes teary, the erotic expression making all the blood rush down Jackson’s body. Jaebum had one arm propped up so he wasn’t literally pressing Mark’s body down with his whole body. Only Jaebum’s mouth appears in the picture but Jackson registers the smirk he was wearing before the snap disappears.

 

Jackson swears, ten seconds has never gone by so fast in his life.

 

He’s still trying to register what exactly he just saw when he gets another snap from Mark.

 

 _Plug your earphones in~_ The snap says in front of a selfie of Mark who had a small grin on his face. His hair's a mess and he’s shiny from sweat and the best part, still completely naked.  
  
Jackson yet again ignores the typos, already being able to guess Mark’s sudden inability to type properly. He get’s a notification of a new snap again, only this time it’s a video.

 

He’s in his office alone and no one has knocked on his door for a good hour. But better safe than sorry, Jackson quickly finds his earphones and plugs it in and slipping them on. He opens the app and takes a deep breath before opening the video.

 

 _“A-ah, Jaebum! Harder!”_ Jackson hear’s Mark moan out.

 

Which follows out with a string of Mark’s shameless moans matched with the sound of skin slapping against skin and Jaebum’s grunts. The video is shaky but Jackson can still see Jaebum taking Mark ruthlessly from behind. One of his hands are gripping through Mark’s hair and the other still propping him up. Mark manages to give the camera one last erotic face before the video ends.

 

Jackson’s dick is straining against his pants and he’s not sure if he’s happy or frustrated that he gets another video from Mark.

 

This time, Jaebum is holding the phone because now the screen shows the back of Mark’s head, his back and his ass being impaled by Jaebum’s dick. Mark is now propped on his knees and elbows, his back arching so much Jackson is slightly worried he’ll snap his spine. His body is jerking forward with every thrust and Jaebum’s free hand slides up Mark’s back. His fingers weaves themselves into Mark’s hair and Jaebum’s grips Mark’s hair, pulling his head back which releases a loud moan from him before the video cuts off again.

 

Jackson curses under his breath. He can practically still hear Mark’s moans still ringing in his ears. He could be there with them. Fucking Mark or getting fucked my Jaebum or both. But nope, he’s here in his office, twenty minutes away from home with a boner while being sent videos of Jaebum fucking Mark’s brains out.

 

The next video nearly makes Jackson cum in his own pants. Mark is on his back now and he’s holding his legs up against his chest. Jackson can see Jaebum’s dick once again impaling Mark’s body ruthlessly. Jackson doesn’t know what’s more impressive. Jaebum being able to film Mark on his phone in such an angle while still being able to fuck the air out of Mark’s lungs. Or the fact the video is timed so well that Jackson gets to view Mark moan so loud his ears nearly burst because he’s cumming violently all over his stomach and chest.

 

He really wished the snapchat videos were longer because he would of loved to witness Mark’s face as Jaebum hits his own climax and is cumming inside him. If there’s anything that turns Jackson on more than seeing Mark’s face as he orgasms, it’s Mark’s face when he feels either Jaebum of Jackson cumming inside him.

 

He receives another snapchat again, this time it’s a photo again. Jackson’s not even thinking anymore and he opens the picture right away.

 

Mark has the phone again and the previous front angle is returned. This time, Mark’s head is tilted to the side to allow Jaebum to suck and bite at his neck. Mark is smirking slightly despite his messy hair, red eyes and the fact he violently came just a few seconds before.

 

 _Come home soon~_ The snap reads and Jackson nearly doesn’t even notice the box of words as he’s too busy looking at Jaebum kissing Mark’s neck.

 

Jackson feels a tinge of jealousy as he realizes Mark and Jaebum are probably now cuddling after their show for Jackson live on snapchat. He contemplates whether to just jack off right here in his office considering his dick still feels hot and heavy inside his pants. But then he thinks of his two naked boyfriends at home and he quickly sits up and types furiously at his computer, finishing up his work.

 

Boy were Jaebum and Mark going to get destroyed when he’s back home.

 

\---

 

“Do you think it was too much?” Mark asks while staring at his snapchat feed, seeing that Jackson opened the picture but had not sent any response in snapchat or in text.

 

“I’m sure he’s fine. He’s either jacking off or rushing home to come join us.” Jaebum reassures and pecks the back of Mark’s neck.

 

Just like Jackson inferred, Mark is all snuggled underneath of Jaebum’s weight. Jaebum nuzzles his face into the side of Mark’s neck like the cat he is. Speaking of cats, Mark really hopes Nora was still sleeping on the living room couch.

 

Mark huffs and turns his head to the side.

 

“We’re never doing that again. Do you have any idea how hard it is to type while getting fucked at the same time?”

 

Jaebum chuckles and pecks the tip of Mark’s nose.

 

“Well maybe Jackson and I can do that to you next time then. Actually, better yet you two do that to me next time I’m stuck at work.”

 

“You suck.”

 

“I totally do.”

 

If Mark wasn’t literally under Jaebum’s body, he’d smack him right at this moment.

  
  
  



End file.
